The Good, The Bad, and The Digi: A Taiora
by DigiDestined of Courage
Summary: Putting it under PG just to be safe-I typed this up a long time ago and all but forgot about it when I was in that accident 3 months ago. As you can tell, it's a Taiora, so enjoy! And a very happy birthday goes out to a friend of mine-Night Dragon!


Me: I found time to write this while watching it-"The Good, The Bad and The Digi"-Taiora style! 

Tai: But I'm not in it! 

Me: True, but I could write Sora in "The Captive Digimon" and "Storm of Friendship," couldn't I? 

Tai: I guess…oh, boy! 

Me: Cheer up-things could be worse! 

Tai: You just had to mention that, didn't you?! 

Me: Oops! I forgot about that Christmas episode. Sorry. Things work out for you and Sora via the manga, don't they? 

Tai: Yeah, it does…

****

Digimon

The Good, The Bad and The Digi: Taiora

All was quiet in the Digital World…until a flying Birdramon came shooting across the daylight skies, attempting to avoid the onslaught of Airdramon from behind her! 

She knew that even though they were all at the Champion level, with just her against all of them, she wouldn't stand a chance. 

__

"If I can just get to Greymon's restored territory, hopefully I can find him and we'd take these Digimon on together!" 

Unfortunately, the Airdramon had other plans of intent and losing Birdramon wasn't on the list. They let her have it with a load of firepower and Spinning Needle attacks! 

Downward she spiraled helplessly, only miles away from her friend's territory that had, until recently, been under control by the Digimon Emperor! There was only one thing to do in this situation-call for help in the most unlikely place…

"SORA!!!!!" 

"Huh? Uh, nice serve Gwen. I'm feeling a little dizzy. I think I'll take a rest." 

Taichi "Tai" Kamiya smiled to himself as he observed Sora Takenouchi practice tennis. Watching his best friend's practices hadn't been easy, especially since his own soccer practices and matches were usually around the same time. But whenever he had an off day-which wasn't so common-he made sure to be near her. That's when he heard a Digivice go off. It wasn't his-it was Sora's! 

Tai turned toward Sora's bag as she came up to him and pulled her Digivice out of it. The two friends instantly recognized it as a S. O. S.! 

__

"Biyomon's in trouble! But how will I get to the DigiWorld?" Tai eyed his friend and smiled as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

"Don't worry. It'll be all right. We just have to find the others." 

"Are you about ready yet?" 

"Rome wasn't built in a day; being beautiful takes time."   


"So, beautiful, ready to help me wash the dishes?" 

"Oops, time's up." 

"You know, most cats like mice, not mousse." 

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…" 

Tai, Sora and Davis waited with impatience as Yolei and Cody finally came in with their Digimon. 

"Whoa! Yolei, Cody you guys must've gained over 20 lbs.!" Davis noted cynically. 

"It's Poromon and Upamon!" Yolei snapped. 

"You guys ate Upamon and Poromon?!" Davis cried in shock. 

"Davis, knock it off! Where are Kari and T.K.?" Tai asked impatiently. He knew exactly what Sora was going through. When Ken had captured Agumon, he'd gone through some personal turmoil when having to fight him as a Virus like MetalGreymon. He didn't want Sora to have to go through that as well. 

"It wasn't my turn to watch them." Yolei said. 

"Maybe T.K. fell into the bathtub." Davis joked. 

"We can't wait; Biyomon needs us! We'll just have to go without them." Sora insisted. 

"Right. Let's see exactly where Biyomon's signal came from. Got it! There she is!" Yolei noted as a part of the map-that was painted black-started blinking red! 

"Hey-that's near Agumon's area!" Tai exclaimed. 

"Well, now that we know where we need to go, let's get to getting to it, got it?" Davis spoke up. 

"Whatever, Davis." Tai retorted grimly. 

"Digiport, open!" Yolei demanded. 

Within seconds, Davis, Veemon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Cody, Armadillomon, Tai and Sora vanished into the Digital World. 

Tai, Sora, Davis, Yolei and Cody observed their surroundings as best they could amidst the sandstorm that had kicked up around them! 

"Whoa! Looks like I won't have to take a shower tonight." Davis cracked calmly as he pulled his goggles over his eyes and was able to see through the storm. Tai and the others had to use their forearms to shield their eyes. 

"It's times like these that I wish I hadn't given you my goggles Davis!" Tai noted cynically as the storm died down a few moments later. 

"Looks like we're near some sort of town. The question is, where?" Yolei asked. 

"I'm not sure. All I know is that Biyomon's somewhere in that town and we've got to find her." Sora insisted. 

"But where's the control spire we saw on the monitor?" Cody questioned. 

"We'll find it after we've found Biyomon! Let's go!" Sora demanded impatiently. The younger DigiDestined grimaced as the former DigiDestined of Love pushed forward; Tai simply smiled with ease. 

"I know how she feels. Davis, remember what happened when Agumon was captured by the Digimon Emperor? All that was important to me was finding him, no matter what the cost." Tai explained. Yolei and Cody nodded. 

"Looks like we're in the Old West! Let's see if our renegade Digimon's somewhere in the whereabouts." Davis remarked. Sora turned to him, about to smash his face in but Tai stopped her. 

"He's just as worried about Biyomon as you are. Davis just shows his feelings a bit differently." Tai said. Sora nodded, calmer and relaxed. 

"I know. How'd you handle it when Agumon was captured?" 

"I had to battle him at full strength. I'd rather have Agumon defeated by us than to remain a slave to the Emperor. Speaking of which…" Tai did a 180 and headed opposite where the team was going. Sora stopped him, worry stretched across her face. 

"Tai, where are you going? I-we need you to help find Biyomon!" Sora cried out. Tai smiled and, taking a risk kissed her on the cheek. She instantly flushed a dark crimson red. 

"You don't need me for this part. Saving you from the Emperor's clutches-that's when you'll need me. Didn't I promise you-I won't let anything happen to you? And I plan to keep that promise…" Tai turned and left Sora, still blushing, with a dreamy look on her face. 

"Yo, Sora! You all right?" Davis asked as he came up with the others. Sora was snapped out of her trance. 

"Oh, yeah. Let's try that saloon over there, guys." 

Tai grimaced as he crossed over the desert and made it to a forest filled with trees surrounding him. 

__

"The next time I have Greymon guard a territory, it's gonna have no trees and not gonna feel like Florida's growing heatwave!" Tai thought impatiently to himself. 

As for the others, they'd run into a Digimon at the saloon named Starmon, a Champion Digimon who was sheriff of the town the DigiDestined were in. 

"Excuse me, Mr. Starmon, but have you seen a cute, little, pink Bird Digimon around these parts?" Sora asked politely. "Her name is Biyomon." 

"'Biyomon,' huh? Yes siree, that name does ring a bell." (snap!) Instantly, tiny wanted posters of Biyomon appeared on the wall. 

"Biyomon wanted?! On what charges?" Sora yelled worriedly. 

"That desperado's on the run from the Digimon Emperor, but they haven't caught her yet." Starmon said grimly. 

Sora sighed in relief, knowing that Biyomon was safe and confident in the knowledge that Tai would be back soon, if not sooner and hopefully with help. 

"That's a relief! I know that a respected lawmon like yourself would do whatever it takes to keep Biyomon safe from that Digital Emperor, wouldn't you?" 

And that's when things went south. 

"Well little missy, there's something I've gotta show you." 

(Gasp!) "He's wearing a Dark Ring!" 

"Ha! I knew that behind that tin star was a lowlife lackey of the Emperor!" Veemon replied heatedly. 

"Hey! Why didn't you tell us? And what did we say about name-calling?" Davis retorted. 

Within seconds, the team had run out of the saloon and was attempting to head for Greymon's territory. 

"Time for a weather report-Meteor Shower!!" 

The DigiDestined were blasted to their feet, but not before Sora screamed out a name that was heard by most of the team members and by the same person whose name she yelled out. 

"TAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!" 

Tai visibly shivered as he heard Sora's wail of pain and immediately knew that she was in trouble. 

"I've got to find him! But how do you find someone who's supposed to be as big as Godzilla or America's King Kong?" Tai asked himself, not knowing that a shadow had crept up behind him-a big shadow! 

The other DigiDestined had been tossed into jail by Starmon, but by either sheer luck or a chance for more trouble, had run into Biyomon while they were inside! 

"Shh. Don't talk. What happened?" Sora asked sweetly. 

"You just said 'don't talk,' didn't you? I wish you'd make up your mind." Biyomon responded weakly. 

"'Kay. You can talk a little." Sora giggled. 

After a few moments of Biyomon explaining how she got tossed into jail in the first place, they looked up and saw Deputymon who literally shoots at the lip! 

"Don't you worry none pilgrims-I'll have you free in a second…" The team cheered happily, at least for a few moments. 

"'Course, I'm only freeing the girls! Not boys, 'cause they cheat at card games." 

The guys groaned. 

"What?!" Davis cried out in shock. 

"Did I mention I don't even cheat at Solitaire?" Veemon asked. 

Luckily for Davis and Cody, Starmon had come back and in a fury to vanquish Deputymon, left his lunch behind for Armadillomon and Veemon to munch on. 

"The best way is for us to dig out. You'll help out later." Davis suggested to Veemon.   


"Nova Blast!!" 

Davis sweatdropped in surprise as a massive fireball actually decimated the wall around them down to the ground! 

"Wow! I didn't know he had the power to do that!" Davis managed to croak out. 

"Neither did I. Come on-we don't have much time!" Tai said. 

As for the girls-and Hawkmon-they'd had some "fun" playing cards, and attempting to cheat at Old Maid but that was ruined when Starmon challenged Deputymon to a showdown. 

"Turn 3 paces and fire. 1…2…2 1/16…hey! The good guys don't turn around early!" Starmon objected. 

"Hey-I'm not that good! I may not have a chance to win against a mon like you. But no matter what-win, lose or draw-I'm coming outta this a winner!" Deputymon declared confidently. 

"Fine, then. Meteor Shower!!" 

Of course, Deputymon was taken down within seconds. Starmon chuckled evilly. 

"One down, two to go." 

"I don't think so! Stay away from them-especially Sora and Biyomon!" Starmon turned and saw none other than…

"GREYMON!" Sora and Biyomon cried out. 

True, the Champion Digimon was back in all his glory with Tai sitting atop of him and Davis and Raidramon by his side. 

"I may not be able to beat Greymon, but I'll take you on! Meteor Shower!!" 

Davis and Raidramon grunted as they were sent flying upward! Sora and Yolei ran as quick as lightning and barely caught Davis; Biyomon and Hawkmon caught Veemon! 

"Too much chocolate!" Biyomon strained as she struggled with holding Veemon. 

"I'll try to cut back. Davis-Digivolve me to Flamedramon! He's a better fighter!" Veemon advised. 

"Right. Digi-Armor Energize!!" 

"Veemon Armor-Digivolve to…FLAMEDRAMON-The Fire of Courage!!!" 

"Starmon-you're fired! Fire Rocket!!" 

"Nova Blast!!" 

Greymon and Flamedramon's combined attacks collided with Starmon and sent him flying toward the control spire which not only smashed it-and completely destroyed it-but it also broke the Dark Ring around Starmon. 

"I guess I just went plumb loco. I'm mighty sorry, Biyomon. Hope there's no hard feelings." Starmon admitted. 

"That's okay. You're forgiven and forgotten." Biyomon replied. 

"Well, we're sorry but we've got to be going." Tai spoke up as he wrapped his arm around Sora's waist protectively. 

"Right! And I've got to get Biyomon back to her territory, so we'll see you guys around!" Agumon added. 

"Hold on there! You guys can't get away-not 'til you've played some more cards, you hear?" Deputymon responded. 

Everyone else-but Deputymon and Starmon-chorused, "Cards? Ohhhh…" 

"What do you have Cody?" Yolei questioned, hoping that they'd be able to go home soon.

"I got two pair-a pair of aces and another pair of aces; is that good?" Cody asked calmly. 

"That beats us all!" Sora noted. 

"Now we're gonna play _my _favorite card game-Go Fish!" Starmon said. 

"Go Fish?! Ohhhhhh…" The entire team groaned sadly. 

"The next time you need me to help out, make sure it's not against these guys!" Agumon whispered angrily to Tai.   


"How was I supposed to know they liked card games?" Tai retaliated. Sora giggled to herself despite the situation they were in. 

"Stupid Tai…" 


End file.
